


Early to Rise

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Moshe Hazzan [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Kissing Drabble Meme, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for a kissing drabble meme on tumblr, for Kakumei, who requested a back of the hand kiss for Moshe/Aisha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Rise

Moshe finished buckling his belt, ran fingers through his disheveled hair, and glanced over at the bed. Aisha had begun to stir, but Johnny was still out cold. 

"You leaving so early?" she whispered, sitting up with a yawn. 

Moshe nodded. “Gotta go take care of a few things. I’ll be back in a bit.” He gestured to Johnny. “Reckoned I’d ask him along, but I can’t bear to wake him when he looks like that.”

"I never can, either." Aisha reached out and took Moshe’s hand. "Hey—be careful out there. And you know Johnny’s gonna be pissed that you left without him, right?”

"I know." Moshe grinned and shrugged. "Tell him I said he looked too bloody cute, and he can take it out on me when I get back." He bent down and kissed the back of Aisha’s hand. 

Aisha gave him a sleepy but genuine smile. “After last night, you’re kissing my  _hand_?” 

Moshe did it again, realizing he’d kiss her hand a hundred times for a smile like that. “You deserve to be kissed everywhere.”

"Everywhere, huh?" Aisha gave him a peck on the cheek, then whispered, "I’m gonna have to take you up on that later." 

"Then I’ve got something to look forward to, don’t I?" Moshe dragged his lips over her knuckles one last time before turning and heading out the door.  


End file.
